Pasión por la danza
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Nick al entrar a la universidad para seguir sus sueños, encuentra el amor y una nueva pasión por la danza. Horrible sumario, ustedes lean :D.. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. :'(
1. Chapter 1

Nick desde pequeño supo que quería dedicarse al arte, lo único que no sabía que parte del arte sería la mejor para él.

Su padre, Paul, no estaba muy contento al principio porque quería que se dedicara a la empresa familiar pero luego de hablar un poco de ayuda de Tania, el moreno tuvo el pulgar en alto con su decisión.

Cuando tenía ocho probó con dibujar. Su profesor de arte les dio la tarea de dibujar un paisaje de la playa. Nick, emocionado, lo dibujo con mucho esmero con los nuevos crayones que le había comprado su madre.

Cuando se lo mostro a su profesor, sus cejas se levantaron y no sabía que decir. ¿Eso es bueno verdad?

Al llegar a su casa se lo mostro a sus padres.

"Qué lindo cariño, pero dinos, ¿Qué es?" la sonrisa del moreno cayo. Fue a tirar el dibujo al basurero y se encerró en su habitación a pensar.

Bueno, no era bueno dibujando, ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

* * *

A los trece comenzó teatro con su amiga Heather. La escuela iba a presentar "El mago de Oz", él audicionó para el papel del león.

Estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. El día que la profesora dejo la planilla en la pizarra, con su amiga fueron corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron, Heather se acerco primero, saltando le dijo a Nick que había conseguido el protagonista. El moreno se acerco y reviso la lista hasta que encontró su nombre. Siguió la línea de puntos y una oleada de tristeza y furia recorrieron su cuerpo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria por la que habían ido.

Era uno de los monos voladores. Un _mono volador._

* * *

Después de esos catastróficos fracasos, Nick dejo de intentar con el arte y se preocupo de terminar la escuela con la amarga idea de tener que trabajar junto a su padre.

Cuando salió del closet y el acoso fue peor, sus padres lo mandaron a Dalton. Allí hizo buenos amigos que lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos.

Si bien los amaba a muerte, ya estaba un poco cansado de que le digan que entre a los Warblers. Su idea de dedicarse al arte se había extinguido.

Todos los años intentaban que se uniera al coro y siempre recibían la misma respuesta. "No canto".

El último año, Kurt se canso. Fue hasta la cafetería donde se encontraba el moreno, lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el salón de práctica del coro.

"¿Pero qué diablos?" grito Nick una vez que habían parado.

"Mira Duval, te amo pero eres un idiota. Te he escuchado mil veces en la ducha y tienes una voz _increíble_" le dijo Kurt cruzando los brazos. Se acerco al equipo de música y comenzó una canción.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto al ver como sus amigos empezaron a cantar.

"Tu, vas a cantar" dijo fácilmente el castaño. "Ahora".

Nick rodo los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_"Uptown girl"_

El castaño sonrió al ver la cara de asombro del moreno a medida que iba cantando las estrofas.

Trent, que estaba gradando, se acerco una vez que Nick terminara la canción.

_"My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)_

_With an uptown girl"_

"Si no fueras tan cabeza dura hubiéramos ganado las nacionales tantas veces" refunfuño Wes. David sonrió y le palmeo la espalda a su amigo.

"Toma Nick" le dijo Trent entregándole un CD.

"¿Y esto?" pregunto el moreno.

"Es para que lo envíes a alguna universidad con especialidad en arte" explico Kurt. El moreno lo abrazo y murmuro un _"Gracias"._

* * *

Durante el verano, envió la grabación a varias universidades y se sentó a esperar. También uso tiempo libre para aprender sobre el negocio de la familia en caso de que no funcionara.

Tres de cinco universidades lo habían rechazado. Su Fé había decaído un poco pero no del todo, todavía quedaban dos universidades.

Una nueva carta había llegado. El moreno se encerró en su cuarto y la abrió.

Estaba en estado de shock, la NYU lo había aceptado. Iba a estudiar música en la NYU.

Corriendo fue hasta donde estaban sus padres y de pronto los tres estaban saltando de alegría, Tania con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

El primer día de clases llego en un cerrar de ojos. Sus cosas ya estaban en su habitación y conoció a su compañero de cuarto, Alex, un pelirrojo que parecía hacerse amigo hasta de las plantas.

Decir que las clases eran cansadoras era más que cierto. Un solo día y Nick ya estaba exhausto, su última clase era danza y prefirió llegar unos minutos antes.

Cuando entro al salón, vio que no estaba vacío. Un rubio, de espaldas a Nick, estaba bailando al ritmo de la música. Estaba descalzo, tenía joggings negros y una camiseta blanca.

Parecía que bailar fuera más fácil que caminar para él, sus movimientos, a pesar de ser tranquilos y lentos, tenían gracia y destilaban talento.

La música termino y el rubio se acerco a la botella de agua, tomo un poco y se dio vuelta. Sonrió y fue a buscar su bolso, se puso sus ojotas y camino hacia la salida, guiñándole un ojo al moreno antes de salir.

Nick se quedo mirando la pared. Un chico-nada mal a la vista si puede agregar- le guiño el ojo. No estaba acostumbrado a esto en Ohio.

Minutos después llegaron el resto de los alumnos y la profesora.

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a comenzar. Formen parejas" dijo la profesora. Una chica rubia, casi de la misma altura que él se le acerco.

"Rosie" se presento.

"Nick"

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar, según explicaba la profesora.

"¿Eres soltero?" pregunto la rubia.

"Si… y gay" no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría la chica, pero Rosie solo se encogió de hombros.

"Dios, todos los lindos son gays" el moreno se sonrojo. "En fin, ¿ya viste a alguien que te atraiga?"

"Em, pues, yo…"

"Tranquilo, respira" dijo divertida la chica.

El moreno se rió nerviosamente y respiro una vez. "Lo siento"

"No te preocupes"

"A decir verdad, cuando llegue había un chico rubio bailando…"

Rosie frunció el ceño unos segundos y luego sus cejas se levantaron.

"Hablas de Jeff Sterling, es su segundo año aquí. Es uno de los mejores bailando"

"Si, lo note" se sonrojo al admitirlo. La rubia rió y siguieron bailando.

Los días siguientes el moreno siempre llegaba unos minutos antes a la clase para ver si podía encontrar a Jeff, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte.

* * *

Nick prefería bañarse de noche ya que no había mucha gente. Fue al baño y se saco la remera. Estaba por sacarse el pantalón cuando sintió alguien detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Jeff, recién salido de la ducha noto, al ver su pelo mojado y la toalla atada en su cadera.

El pecho del rubio estaba tonificado y su estomago era chato. En sus brazos se notaban los músculos pero no era algo exagerado.

"H-hola" dijo Nick.

"Hey" Jeff fue hasta donde estaban sus cosas y saco su bóxer, se lo puso sin sacarse la toalla y una vez puesto se saco la toalla para secarse el pelo.

El moreno para no quedarse viendo al rubio, se dio vuelta y se saco los pantalones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió hablar al oído al rubio.

"Lindo trasero" le susurro el rubio. Nick trago audiblemente y vio a Jeff alejarse silbando la melodía de 'Do ya think I'm sexy?'.

Cuando el moreno entro a la ducha tuvo que hacer más que solo bañarse.

* * *

"¿Te dijo que tienes un lindo trasero?" siseo Rosie, saltando de alegría en su asiento. Rosie, Alex y él habían salido para relajarse un poco.

Unos amigos de Alex le habían recomendado ese bar porque era divertido y había buena música a un volumen el cual te dejaba charlar sin que haya que gritar.

"Si" dijo avergonzado el moreno mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

"Tienes suerte, esta bueno" comento Alex.

"¿Estás seguro que no eres gay?" le pregunto la rubia.

"Estoy un 95% seguro que no".

"Chicos, necesito su ayuda" Nick movió su brazo para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

"Es fácil, la próxima vez que lo veas invítalo a salir" dijo Alex y Rosie asintió.

El moreno pasó una mano por su cara y se echó en la silla.

"No creo que sea tan fácil".

* * *

Como los martes el moreno tiene clases por la tarde aprovecho para ensayar por la mañana. El día siguiente tendría un examen de lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora en danza y todavía no dominaba los pasos de tango.

Fue al salón y vio que Jeff ya estaba ahí estirando. Podría decir que estaba medio sorprendido de verlo, por su mente cruzo la idea de irse pero en verdad necesitaba sacar esos pasos para mañana.

Dejo su bolso a un costado y se sentó a un lado del rubio para comenzar a estirar. Jeff noto su presencia y se saco los auriculares e los oídos.

"Hey"

"Hola Jeff" dijo Nick mientras se tiro para adelante y estiraba los músculos de su espalda.

El rubio sonrió y paso un brazo detrás de su cabeza, tomándolo con su otra mano.

"Sabes mi nombre"

"Es difícil no saber tu nombre, todo el mundo te conoce" dijo como si fuera obvio el moreno.

"Exageras Nicky"

Nick levanto su cabeza y miro al rubio. "Sabes mi nombre"

"Tú sabes el mío, es lo justo" le guiño un ojo el rubio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo que practicar los pasos de tango"

"¿Solo?" pregunto Jeff.

"Si, ¿por?"

El rubio se paro y fue hasta el equipo de música, selecciono una canción de tango y se acerco al moreno.

"Pues, mi querido Nick, como dice el dicho" le extendió la mano y el moreno la acepto, tiro para levantarlo y lo trajo lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo. "Se necesitan dos para bailar tango".

Jeff tomo la mano de Nick con la suya y las levanto, poniendo su otra mano en el hombro del moreno y este poniéndola debajo del hombro del rubio.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, el rubio dejando a Nick que guiara. Hacían unos pasos basicos y cada tanto el moreno hacia que cambiaran de dirección.

Nick tomo una mano del rubio y lo hizo girar en sus brazos, tomando la otra mano en la suya. Cuando la música hizo un corte lo soltó, haciéndolo girar hasta que quedaron con los brazos extendidos.

Se volvieron a tomar de las manos, el brazo del moreno en la cintura de Jeff y la mano de Jeff en el hombro del moreno. El rubio tiro la espalda para atrás, sus pelvis quedaron a centímetros de tocarse, Nick lo llevó de izquierda a derecha y cuando se levanto, elegantemente como es de esperarse, Jeff se adelanto y beso al moreno, la música terminando.

Nick se sorprendió pero respondió el beso, separando sus labios para dar entrada a la lengua del rubio. Jeff paso sus brazos por el cuello de Nick y este por la cintura de Jeff.

Sus lenguas parecían estar haciendo su propia danza. Cuando se separaron la canción ya había terminado y estaba comenzando una nueva.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, prácticamente respirando el aliento del otro por la cercanía de sus rostros.

"Sabes que ahora que me besaste me vas a tener que invitar a salir" comento Nick.

"No tengo problema" dijo Jeff besándolo otra vez. Se separo y fue hasta su bolso a buscar un pedazo de papel y un lápiz. Anoto su número y se lo entrego a Nick. "Llámame".

El moreno asintió y vio salir al rubio.

* * *

Se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando entro a su cuarto vio a Alex y Rosie en una sesión de besos que está seguro que no podría calificarse como apta para todo público.

Se separaron cuando notaron la presencia de Nick, ambos despeinados y sonrojados pero al moreno no podía importarle menos.

"Jeff me beso" dijo como si estuviera en las nubes.

Rosie se alejo de Alex y le demando al moreno que le cuente todo lo que había pasado, dejando al pelirrojo refunfuñando en lo bajo.

* * *

**Niff! :D Espero que les guste y pido disculpas si la parte del baile no se entiende bien, en mi cabeza tenía una coreografía cinco estrellas, lo juro xD**

**Y no se ustedes pero yo shippeo Alie :3 jiji**

**Disfruten :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, me pidieron otro capitulo así que lo transformé en un two-shot :3**

**Disfruten :3 **

* * *

Rosie literalmente saltaba de emoción por toda la habitación a medida que Nick le contaba lo sucedido.

"Dios, tienes que llamarlo, ¡ahora!" grito la rubia.

El moreno vio su reloj de mano y negó con la cabeza. "Hace menos de una hora que lo vi".

Rosi se sentó al lado de Alex y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Bien, no lo llames".

Alex se acerco y le dio un beso en la sien. "Tranquila".

La rubia sonrió y se acurruco contra el pecho del pelirrojo y este envolvió sus brazos por su cintura. Nick sonrió, esperaba que en algún momento pueda hacer eso con Jeff.

Se quedaron charlando unos minutos más hasta que Alex se levantó diciendo que se encontrarían con unos amigos en el bar.

"¿Vienes?" le pregunto a Nick.

"No, me quedare aquí, oí que hay maratón de _Bones_ en la televisión"

Rosie lo besó en la mejilla y la pareja se fue, dejando al moreno solo en la habitación.

Se acercó al equipo de música y puso un CD de _Coldplay_, cantando con la música. Se acostó en su cama y tomo su celular.

Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón el papel- ahora arrugado- que tenía el número de Jeff. ¿Debería llamar o es demasiado pronto?

_"No, es demasiado pronto" _le dijo su cerebro. "Aunque un mensaje no le hará daño a nadie" dijo en voz alta.

_'Espero que un mensaje sirva :) Nick'_

_'Hey, estaba esperando tu llamada-J'_

Su estomago dio una voltereta al leer el mensaje.

_'¿La cita sigue en pie?-N'_

La respuesta vino casi de inmediato.

_'Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece mañana a las 8?-J'_

_'Claro :)-N'_

_'Perfecto. Nos vemos Nicky ;)-J'_

Nick levantó sus brazos en signo de victoria. Dejó su celular en l mesita de luz y pasó sus brazos por debajo de la almohada.

Mañana tendría una cita con uno de los chicos más calientes de la NYU. No pudo evitar el gritito de felicidad seguido por las risitas que salieron de su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta que parecía una adolescente con un flechazo se quedó serio para luego volver a reír.

Gracias a Dios no estaba Alex sino a la mañana siguiente seguramente iba a haber un video en Facebook.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue a sus clases junto a Alex, quien se encargaba de hacerle una broma sobre su cita cada cinco minutos aproximadamente.

Cuando se dirigía a Historia de la música encontró al rubio rodeado de otros estudiantes, chicas en su mayoría. Jeff lo vio y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

El moreno se sonrojó y Alex le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. Él asintió en forma de saludo y se dirigió a su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba con Rosie, Alex y Lucy, una morena bajita con la que se había hecho amigo en las últimas semanas.

Charlaban animadamente cuando sintió que le vibraba el bolsillo. Saco su celular y abrió el mensaje.

_'Tenias que saludarme :(-J'_

Levantó su vista y examino la cafetería hasta que localizó la cabeza rubia que lo estaba mirando con un puchero en los labios. Rió y contesto.

_'Si te saludé-N'_

_'Eso difícilmente se le puede decir saludo-J'_

Volvió a mirarlo y Jeff le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

_'¿Acaso querías que fuera y te besara?-N'_

_'Ahora estamos hablando en el mismo idioma ;)-J'_

El moreno se sonrojó y vio al rubio reír a lo lejos.

"¡Se sonrojó! Es obvio que tienen sexo telefónico" comento Lucy.

"¡Lucy!" grito indignado Nick.

"No lo negaste" dijo suspicaz Rosie.

"No. No estoy teniendo sexo telefónico con Jeff" dijo sonrojándose.

"Nadie dijo que era con Jeff" dijo Alex con una sonrisa que le hizo acordar a Sebastian.

Se sonrojo más aun y se levanto de la mesa. "Los odio" dijo dándoles una mirada asesina y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

A la tarde fue a tomar una ducha y cuando regreso a su habitación Rosie y Lucy estaban sentadas en su cama.

Dio un salto del susto y mentalmente agradeció tener la toalla bien sujeta a su cintura.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" siseo tratando de taparse el pecho con sus brazos.

"¡Rayos! ¿Estás seguro que eres gay?" le pregunto Lucy. Se acerco y le toco los bíceps. "Tienes músculos"

Rosie asintió y lo rodeó. "Y buen trasero" agrego pellizcándolo.

El moreno saltó y se alejó de sus amigas. "¡Están locas! Y tú tienes novio" dijo señalando a la rubia.

La morena rodó los ojos. "No seas llorón"

"Estamos aquí para ayudarte con tu cita" explicó Rosie acercándose a su ropero y comenzando a seleccionar ropa mientras que Lucy olía sus perfumes.

"Al menos déjenme poner ropa interior" dijo exasperado.

"Neh, no nos importa"

El moreno levantó los brazos. "¡Eso es todo! Se van" las empujó a las dos por la puerta y la cerró con llave.

A las 19:55 tocaron su puerta. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y la abrió.

"Hol- ¿Otra vez ustedes?"

"Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuviera todo bajo control" dijo Rosie.

"Se van" Nick apuntó el final del pasillo.

"Pero…" intento hablar Lucy.

"Se van" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Aguafiestas" murmuro la rubia mientras se iban por el pasillo con las cabezas abajo.

El moreno oyó una risa y se dio vuelta, viendo a Jeff apoyado contra la pared.

"Eso fue divertido de ver" comento el rubio. Nick se sonrojó.

"Han estado así todo el día". Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Vamos?"

"¿No recibo un beso de bienvenida?" pregunto Jeff con voz inocente.

El moreno se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jeff se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es mejor que nada".

"Esa es la actitud" bromeó Nick.

Ambos salieron del edificio con dirección al auto del rubio.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó Nick apenas entraron al auto.

"Sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa el rubio. Prendió la radio del auto y se pasaron el viaje cantando.

Resulta ser que Jeff tiene una gran voz además de ser un excelente bailarín.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un depósito. Nick frunció el seño pero no dijo nada.

"Ven" dijo el rubio. Se acercaron a la entrada y el guardaespaldas saludó a Jeff con un abrazo amistoso. Entraron y lo primero que notó el moreno fue la música.

Estaba un poco alta para su gusto pero iba bien con la temática del club. Las luces eran blancas pero casi inexistentes. La pista de baile era inmensa y a los costados había pequeñas mesas con sillas.

Se sentaron en una vacía y pidieron unas cervezas. Cuando llegaron sus pedidos, Nick pudo tomar un sorbo que Jeff lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile.

Encontraron un lugar vacío. El rubio frenó de golpe y giró, Nick chocando contra él. Jeff lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, moviendo su cadera al ritmo de la música.

Nick se sonrojó pero agarró al rubio de los hombros y comenzó a bailar.

"Te sonrojas fácil" susurró Jeff en su oído, provocando que se sonroje más aún.

"E-es el calor"

El rubio rió. "¿Estás seguro?" El moreno asintió. Jeff rozó su oreja con los labios y besó debajo de la oreja. "¿Y si hago esto?"

Nick hizo todo lo que pudo para calmarse y negó con la cabeza. El rubio movió sus labios y besó la mejilla del moreno.

"¿Esto?"

"N-no"

Jeff besó la comisura de sus labios. No esperó la respuesta que sus labios se encontraban sobre los de Nick.

Nick colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jeff y respondió el beso. Este le rodeó la cintura con un brazo sin dejar de bailar.

Sus lenguas se tocaron y el moreno dejó escapar un suave gemido de su garganta. Jeff se separó y besó su cuello y mandíbula.

"J-Jeff, estamos e-en público" tartamudeó Nick.

"No me importa" respondió. Su cadera se movió hacia adelante y el moreno pudo sentir la erección del rubio.

"N-no Jeff, para" tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo empujó para atrás, quien refunfuño en respuesta.

"Nick" dijo desesperado.

"No Jeff. No quiero que sea algo de una sola noche" dijo suavemente el moreno. El rubio asintió y le besó la mejilla.

"Tienes razón, lo siento" dijo tratando de calmarse.

El resto de la noche pasó sin inconvenientes. Volvieron a la NYU y se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio.

Jeff abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Cuando vio un chico sentado en su cama se quedó congelado.

"Hola Jeff" dijo el extraño con una sonrisa, cuando vio a Nick detrás de él cambio la sonrisa por una mueca. "¿Quién es?"

El moreno sin entender lo que sucedía se presentó. "Soy Nick, ¿tú eres el compañero de Jeff?"

"Si claro… Se podría decir que soy el tipo que se folla. ¿Acaso te pidió a ti también?"

Nick borró su sonrisa y parpadeó. "No, soy- no soy nadie. Sera mejor que me vaya" le dio una sonrisa falsa a los dos. "Un gusto…"

"Josh"

"Claro" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"Nick espera" gritó el rubio pero ya se había ido.

Se volteó y miró a Josh con furia. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" gritó.

El chico se levantó y se puso al lado del rubio. "Eso te pasa por elegirlo a él" le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la mejilla. "Suerte con eso" dijo y se marcho de la habitación.

Jeff se tiró a su cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada deseando estar muerto.

Nick fue a su habitación y cuando vio a Alex le dio una sonrisa acuosa y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Después del séptimo mensaje de Jeff decidió apagar su celular e irse a dormir.

Los días siguientes eran iguales. El rubio trataba de hablar con Nick pero este lo ignoraba y quedaba escuchando las amenazas de muerte de Rosie y Lucy.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses.

* * *

Nick fue a la sala de baile para practicar unos pasos cuando vio al rubio tirado en el piso.

Jeff sintió que alguien lo miraba y levantó la cabeza. "Nick…"

"Creo que mejor me voy" dijo volteándose el moreno. El rubio salto de su lugar y lo tomó de la muñeca.

"Por favor, quédate…"

Nick dudó por unos segundos pero suspiró y se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el rubio.

"Déjame explicarte" rogó Jeff.

"No tienes nada que explicarte, puedes… follarte a quien quieras"

"No. No soy nada de él" dijo negando lentamente. "Es decir, si lo era, hasta que te conocí"

El moreno no estaba seguro de creerle pero la cara de desesperación del rubio lo convenció.

"Está bien"

"¿Si?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te creo pero espero una super cita" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Jeff dio un salto y envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y sus brazos en su cuello. Nick soltó una risa de sorpresa.

"Lo que quieras" dijo Jeff antes de besarlo en los labios.

* * *

**Eso es todo :3**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Y.. FELICES FIESTAS :D**


End file.
